


Am I not your friend?

by Giulietta



Series: Moments We Meet [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Androids, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Innocence, Lies, One Shot, Recruitment, Secrets, Standardized Tests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [Pre-MMX]Zero made X stare at him. If X were to choose a Unit then Zero wanted it to be the Seventeenth Unit.





	Am I not your friend?

**Author's Note:**

> Should have been the last time X and Zero meet, but crisis averted.

"..." The A-Class Hunter glared at the intentionally _average_  score of his liability in the simulation room. 'Inconsistent.'

 

"Do you want a reprimand from the Commander, X?" The Crimson Ripper looked up at the archetype. Commander Sigma did state Rockman X will be a problematic case, entrusting the naive android to his temporary tutelage. The blonde didn't think the new B-Class Hunter would literally have problems in his system.

"I didn't falsify my actions, Zero." The blue hunter reploid admitted, shifting his buster back to an arm. "And shouldn't you be the one reprimanded for manipulating your examination score? I've seen every tryout recorded in the MHQ database. I don't understand why Sigma let you off the hook."

"Your accusation has no basis and show respect to your superior. He's Commander Sigma." Zero strided towards X.

> X wasn't wrong. Zero held back during the tryouts, finding the set-up unsettling. Upon activation, Zero knew the scientists have wiped some parts of his hard drive. _Primary directive_ _cannot be found._  Overhearing the human assistants, Zero learned he was a rouge irregular. But even with his memory gone, his OS continues to try restoring whatever remains. The only choice Zero had left, to escape the lab, was to join the Maverick Hunters.

However, Zero felt foolish for accepting this impossible mission. Why did his system see X as a threat? ~~Why did he volunteer to assist this problematic model?~~ X didn't show any weapon or equipment worth noting. Zero has access to all of X's records so... What's special about X?  ~~Why was X considered a maximum threat?~~

 

"I-I'm sorry." X covered his mouth, apologizing. _Utilizing so much facial nerves to show emotion._ ~~What purpose? Elicit pity?~~  "I keep forgetting that."

"Hn." Zero looked back at his compiled data.

> During the tryouts, X showed mediocrity. _X_ _'_ _s hesitation degraded his performance._ In the series of written tests, X showed the ideal behavior of a support-based reploid.  _Yet Sigma was adamant in placing X as a reserve hunter._ Then X was introduced to the simulation room.  _Perfecting the tests to the point of breaking the system for a week._ No one was happy about that, having Sigma file a request for five more simulation rooms to be created in the base.

"Explain your actions." Zero can't let this slide. X must've noticed the entire week was spent in the simulation room. **Perfect or void, X elected to holding back without caring of the consequences.** That was a bad sign. It meant uninterest. It meant Zero couldn't assess X's overall physical performance. _Not the equipment's fault for trying to measure an anomaly._

"I want you to know simulation tests aren't reliable for me..." X crossed his arms. "Since I spent a hundred years in a capsule, the variables are too controlled and the situations have no output once I deviate from the ideal solution."

 

"The simulation perfectly copied whatever mission the hunters took, did and could have done in the past." Zero pointed at the stubborn recruit. "These tests were made to prepare the new recruits and assign them to the proper Unit."

"And I still break the tests." X might as well file a request to change the entire selection method of the organization just to cater his needs. X requested, causing Zero to grow annoyed. "I've spent a week without any progress so I-"

"You chose the 4th Unit." Zero stated, disdained at X's decision.

> Reploids weren't humans. Once implanted with a skill set, reploids can start with their role as combat or support. It usually takes a day or two to record the strengths and weaknesses, but X was an exception.
> 
> X kept deviating in terms of prowess. Zero could place him in the 4th, 9th, or 11th Unit but that could still prove fatal considering X's advance processing unit.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" X asked. Zero didn't know where to start. He knew X did his research, allowing X to use the network for an hour a day.  _Yet X's_ _research were bizarre, checking out the the creation dates of the hunters, hacking into top confidential PCs to look at food expenditure, checking the various elevator music and... Other matters. Zero couldn't pinpoint X's intent._

> The 4th Unit focuses on land missions, stationed in the Middle East and often dispatched as a security team for any transportation or ambassador visits. They're also resilient to hot temperature and synchronized in battle formation. _If that is all X will experience then Zero might as well have tossed him in a cage with a collective body. They'll assimilate X and restrain his ability._
> 
> There are also rumors regarding the leader towards his subordinates. Flame Mammoth wasn't an ideal leader, belittling his subordinates due to his insecurity in holding power. Recommendation rarely occur in that battalion. _Once you're placed in that unit, you will forever be in that unit. X will forever be a B-Class and that was unacceptable._

"Right. I know what you mean." X nodded his head and Zero couldn't comprehend it. The blue hunter understood him. Even without speaking, X knew what Zero wanted to say and acted accordingly.

"But I came here to help and understand the situation of the hunters." X closed his eyes, contented. "I also made a friend in that unit during the seminar. I'd like to meet him again."

 

"Am I not your friend?" Zero made X stare at him. If X were to choose a Unit then Zero wanted it to be the Seventeenth Unit.

> The only way for a reploid to become a part of the Elite Unit is through recommendation or extraordinary feats. _Something X could have showed during the tryouts_.

"Zero..." X blinked, tilting his head. "You're my aide."

"We've been seeing each other for an entire week." Zero explained, recalling the moments he struggled to get relevant information during break. X kept omitting facts, leaving crumbs of data he'll need to research just to understand the entire picture. "Are our activities not in line of companionship?"

"You... You see us as friends?" X took a step forward. Emerald eyes scanning his intentions, the azure reploid furrowed his eyebrows. "No you don't."

"Yes I do." Zero lied, tempted to point a buster at the threat. X was right, but Zero needed to observe him. Zero needs to know why X was in his radar. ~~He needs to know why X stuck out from all the other potential threats around him.~~ Zero added. "Of course, you'll need to talk with Commander Sigma to take an additional test to see whether or not you are a multifunctional reploid."

 

"..." X leaned close and unaware of the alarms setting off from the warbot, asking. "What do you see me as?"

"A contradiction... And a  **friend**. We are friends correct?" Zero emphasized the word **friend** since it seems X prioritizes bonds over privilege.

"We are." X then proceeds to smile and Zero actually took a step back, stunned to see why the android beamed at him. _A new expression. Gratitude? Why would X be grateful?_

"Sorry. You're the first to say that to me." X appreciates the answer, pulling away and chuckling to himself. "My existence **is** all about the contradictions. I'm sorry for not counting you into the equation. Your expression always leaned towards terminating me or the individual I talk to."

 

"Will you take the test?" Zero discarded the latest simulation test record in advance, analyzing what X just said. He didn't notice his facial expressions during the week _though it explains why so many hunters were avoiding them during break_.

"If you see me with potential then..." X yawned, covering his mouth. _Zero hoped he wouldn't regret his decision, bringing his target close in range_. X looked at Zero expectantly. "I have no choice, do I?"

"We'll depart immediately before the Commander leaves to the Meeting." Zero walked passed X, grabbing X's hand in his as he walked outside.

"W-wait!" X showed resistance so Zero tightened his grip. Zero asked as he turned his head, still trudging to the 17th lounge. "What?"

"S-slow down. I can't catch up!" X was stuttering; his face heating up for unknown reasons.

 

"You don't have to." Zero began walking faster, actually seeing X's dragged weight as a challenge.

He'll dissect the new expressions he took note of today later. For now, he needs to see Sigma. 'He'll be pleased.'

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> "Zero..." X started, realizing how bizarre their relationship will be starting today. Zero didn't move, reading the instructions handed out to him by Sigma.
> 
> "You'll go easy on me right?" X gave an uneasy laugh but Zero's silence meant only one thing. X sighed, well-aware of this outcome. "Why couldn't it have been Boomer Kuwanger?"
> 
> "Training starts tomorrow, five hundred hours." Zero announced before walking to the exit. "Don't be late."
> 
> "Understood. Oh and Zero?" X crossed his arms, amused. "Don't get your hopes up. I know you're smiling."
> 
> "..." Zero stopped as he heard X's words. Touching his face, Zero dropped his hand and continued walking. He didn't look back.
> 
> [It seems X knows Zero more than Zero knows himself.]


End file.
